


【带卡】入睡前Day4

by kuriball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriball/pseuds/kuriball
Summary: *回村土if线设定，带卡同居前，Day123前的一个片段。





	【带卡】入睡前Day4

**Author's Note:**

> *回村土if线设定，带卡同居前，Day123前的一个片段。

Day4 初吻体验

 

忘记是怎么开始的了，也忘记是谁主动。

带土浑身僵硬地站在他们平日里各自回家时必然经过的岔路口。

今晚的月亮很高很淡，衬得天上一簇一簇的星子有的暗淡有的明亮。岔路口周围是各种各样被风吹得乱摇乱晃的树木枝叶，影影绰绰的。这个岔道平时很少有人会走，这也是他们格外喜欢它的原因。

他的双手正把他最好的朋友搂在怀里，对方的腰细得好像只用一只手就能握住。他的手指不小心伸进了那件和自己一样的衣服里，指腹紧张得好像五个木块，只要一碰到怀里那柔韧的、微带一丝凉意的肌肤，自己的肌肉就敏感得像要弹跳起来。他能感觉到对方皮肤下面那甘美甜蜜的血液正在快速流动，腰上的肌肉也在微微颤抖。

也许已经不是最好的朋友了。

他们一周前才通红着脸互相确定了关系。什么都没有发生，但……这样怎么都不能说是朋友了吧。

应该说是那种可以马上去结婚的关系。

虽然……今天才是第一次接吻。

 

或许是气氛太好太迷人了，双唇相接的时候带土大脑一片空白。卡卡西柔软的银发有几丝被吹到了他鼻子上，弄得他很想打喷嚏，但他拼命忍住了。

破坏这一刻的都是罪人。

带土觉得自己脑袋里的血液正轰鸣着嗡嗡作响，一瞬间他好像变得有些飘飘然，灵魂好像升上了天空不知道自己是谁。所有的东西都远去了，耳朵里只听得到自己胸腔里那颗不断膨胀的心脏在一刻也不停地急速鼓动，那种从心底蔓生上来的狂喜直冲头顶，轰隆隆的让他在自己的世界里撞得头晕眼花分不清四周方向。

世界里真实的就只有那对甜蜜的唇瓣。

他几乎能尝到卡卡西嘴唇上那些细小唇纹的沟壑，那些笑起来时舒展张开的角落，那些痛苦呢喃时蜷缩收紧的弧度。那些起起伏伏的走向，那些深深浅浅的纹路。

很甜，很软，很温柔，很梦幻……让人无法呼吸。

怎么会有人的唇甜成这个样子。带土几乎要怀疑卡卡西是不是平时趁他不在自己去偷吃了各种各样的甜食，不然怎么可能会甜得这么恰到好处。这正是他最喜欢的那种甜:不是要吞噬掉全部味蕾在舌尖如同恒星爆炸一般的甜，而是一丝丝逐渐蔓延，就像初坠情网的少女在递情书给心上人时那种害羞的、扭捏的、粉粉的甜，非得让舌头动用自己的全部感官去细细回味不可。对了，他想到一个更恰当的形容，就像初夏时午间睡在凉席上的阳光，耀眼得几乎亮成了银白色，温暖的、懒散的、舒适的、安全的、朦胧的、伴随着昆虫嗡嗡飞舞的……

这样的一个吻。

他好像真的飞起来了，在茫茫而又上下无着的宇宙间漂浮着。宇宙创生伊始那声沉默呜咽后遗留下来的波纹从他身体中穿过，群星闪烁的节奏同他的呼吸声一样绵长，他生命里的每一个角落都在灿烂发光。世界从来没有这么多彩明亮过，平日里那些平淡无奇熟悉得不能再熟悉的东西现在看起来都是那么闪闪发亮。他觉得他似乎能看清空气里游动着的那些细小灰尘，它们自由飞行的轨迹就像醉酒的人一样随心所欲毫无逻辑，就像他现在一样，浑身发软几乎要站不住自己的身体，一切事物都变得浑浑噩噩混混沌沌。

我要窒息了，他想。可是他放不开他的嘴唇，他们的嘴唇就像生来粘住了似的舍不得离开对方一秒。

“嗯……” 

仿佛听到了带土的心声一般，卡卡西无法控制地张开了自己的唇瓣。他的鼻子已经不够用了，他们双方都需要呼吸点新鲜空气。

 

……舌尖忽然碰在了一起。

 

相触的刹那带土好像被电到一样陡然用力收紧了自己的手臂，他的喘息粗重起来。刚刚还彼此试探小鸟一样轻柔的吻消失了，某种被催生出来的东西开始劈啪作响，滚烫灼热的血液从他的心脏冲向头顶又直直冲向下腹，让他小腹的肌肉紧紧地绷成了一块。他已经彻底地失去了思考能力，无暇再关注周遭的世界和那广袤的宇宙，也无暇再想象出各种关于吻的优美形容。本能驱使着他不断追逐着对方的嘴唇，舌头的纠缠变得越发激烈。他好像已经不是宇智波家的谁谁谁了，而是某种成熟强大的雄性动物在服从世间最伟大的自然法则，强硬地圈住自己心仪的雌性要展现自己的魅力、风采，以及……繁衍能力。

卡卡西浑身都在震动，如果说之前他还是有点懒洋洋的漫不经心，那他现在就几乎被吻得软成了一滩水，全靠带土的手臂兜着才没有滑下去。他微抬着眼皮眼神迷离地看着带土，这个囚徒一样疯狂的吻让他迷失，他看着带土的眼神像是在看什么无与伦比的、难以言说的、让他日夜祈求又永远得不到的东西。带土受不了了，他有些粗暴地把卡卡西推到墙上摁住，他的身体里有岩浆在爆发，那种毁灭的、蒸腾的高温让他的本能四处叫嚣渴望将眼前的人一口吞食。他要品尝他身体里那些无人知道的角落，咀嚼舔舐他每一根骨头每一段经脉，在上面刻满宇智波带土的名字，让所有窥视觊觎的人都会因为恐惧而退避三舍远远躲开。

带土早就硬了。还没在一起的时候他就不知道想着卡卡西的身体、叫着卡卡西的名字在浴室里、在床上打过多少次飞机。是男人就总会有欲望，虽然他是个体验为零的DT处男，但他毕竟不是阳痿，他真的没办法做到把喜欢的人抱在怀里还无动于衷。

这不是传达喜欢和爱的绵绵软软的吻，而是凶猛的、不可一世的表达欲望和性的吻。他们耽误的时间已经太久了，明明一起长大、一起做任务、一起受伤、一起康复、一起得到、一起失去……彼此相互暗恋好多年，却直到现在才向对方传递自己真正的心意。

如果再早一点，再早一点的话，他们就能以超过朋友的身份再多一起度过生命里的几个四季轮回。 

怎么都不够，怎么会够呢。

带土在卡卡西的唇上用力辗转着，他的牙齿来回轻柔地摩擦撕咬，兴奋地研磨着卡卡西的嘴唇直到让它逐渐变得充血泛红——卡卡西被撩拨得不得不搂住他的脖子好像在搂着什么救命稻草。他把一只腿轻而易举地插进了卡卡西的两腿间，有些恶意地磨蹭起来，裤裆里的东西在不知羞耻地冲撞着。那个理智得不得了的卡卡西，那个小时候傲气的、锐利的、叫他“吊车尾”的卡卡西，那个看起来总是那么禁欲又性冷淡的卡卡西，此刻正在他的怀里承受着他的冲撞，细细地、微微地发着抖，浑身上下散发出一种诱人的性感气息。这是带土不了解的卡卡西，这样的卡卡西他从未见过。他要把他剥开了，他确信那柔软的里面一定会流出这世界上最为甘甜只属于他一个人的汁液。

“卡卡西……我要上你。”  
“我要把你操到说不出话。”  
“我要让你变成我的。”  
“你愿意让我干吗？”

黑发的男人放肆地说着各种淫言秽语，他知道卡卡西很吃这套，他好像天然就懂得卡卡西在床上会喜欢什么。

一个星期以前带土怎么都不敢想象自己能对他做这种事的银发上忍，此刻脸红得像刚在水里被煮过后又捞起来。带土说话的时候他就已经硬了，都到了这个时候也顾不上什么羞耻心，两个人的下体正硬邦邦地互相抵着，好像忍者对练前的手印一样竖得笔直。他放纵自己抱着带土结实的脊背抚摸起来，那个人饱满有力的背肌简直像什么雕塑的艺术品，随着呼吸一起一伏的肩胛骨透过肌肉撒娇似的顶着他的手掌。于是他用气音若有似无地把气息呼进对方的耳朵里，轻轻说话的声音好像在引诱什么恶魔，“……去我家吧。”


End file.
